Hibiki Lates
|name = Hibiki Lates |kanji = ヒビキ・レイティス |rōmaji = Hibiki Reitisu |alias = Setna Noc |race = Człowiek |gender = Mężczyzna |age = 20 (X784) 27 (X791) |birthday = X764 |height = |weight = |hair = Ciemny blond |eyes = Czarne |blood type = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |mark location = Lewe ramię |occupation = Mag |previous occupation = |team = The Trimens |previous team = Drużyna Blue Pegasus Drużyna Światła |partner = Eve Tearm Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Ren Akatsuki |previous partner = |base of operations = Budynek Gildii Blue Pegasus |status = Aktywny |relatives = |counterpart = |magic = Archiwum Telepatia |weapon = |manga debut = Rozdział 132 |anime debut = Odcinek 52 |japanese voice = Takashi Kondō |english voice = Aaron Dismuke |image gallery = yes }} Hibiki Lates (ヒビキ・レイティス, Hibiki Reitisu) jest magiem gildii Blue Pegasus i członkiem drużyny The Trimens. Wygląd thumb|150px|left|Wygląd Hibikiego przed przeskokiem Hibiki jest wysokim młodzieńcem o jasnych, nieco dłuższych włosach i ciemnych oczach. Zazwyczaj na jego twarzy gości lekki i (według niego) tajemniczy uśmiech. Jego codziennym strojem jest dobrze skrojony, dwurzędowy garnitur z logo Blue Pegasus na lewym ramieniu w połączeniu z koszulą i krawatem. Znak gildi znajduje się na lewym ramieniu. Osobowość Jak każdy członek swojej gildii, Hibiki jest kobieciarzem. Kocha wszystkie kobiety i w miarę swoich skromnych możliwości, dba o nie jak może najlepiej, jednakże kiedy sytuacja tego wymaga nie zawaha się użyć wszelkich środków by nie dopuścić do nieszczęścia (jak w przypadku uderzenia zrozpaczonej Wendy ). Jest do tego czarujący i przystojny, co z pewnością przyczyniło się do sukcesu jego gildii. Według jego Karty Gildiowej, Hibiki kocha, co już było wspomniane, wszystkie kobiety, a nie lubi robactwa. Historia Jest jednym z najdłużej będących w gildii członków. Mistrz Bob ufa mu do tego stopnia, że często jest nazywany jego prawą ręką i to jego osoba (wysoko zaklasyfikowana w rankingu na "Maga, którego chciałabym mieć za faceta") przyczyniła się do olbrzymiej popularności gildii u młodych czarodziejek. Podobno, jego wielką miłością była Karen Lilica, jednakże jej śmierć podczas jednej z misji rozdzieliła ich na zawsze. Hibiki nigdy się z tym nie pogodził, ale nie wpływa to znacząco na jego pracę. Fabuła Saga Oración Seis He, along with Eve Thylm and Ren Akatsuki, act as greeters to the other members of the Light Team. Though they're more womanizers then anything instantly trying to woo over Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet (and later Wendy Marvell) and he, along with his team, is very rude to the other men. After the representatives gather at their guild to discuss the threat of Oración Seis, he along with Eve and Ren, rush out with the other to go find the dark guild and indeed quickly locate their target. However the Oración Seis easily decimate them and kidnapped Wendy (as well as Happy) but are saved from death thanks to Jura Nekis. The bunch soon regroup to save their kidnapped members. Hibiki stays behind with Lucy and Erza, the latter whose been poisoned by Cobra, to look after them as well as guide the other back to their location once they've found their targets. It is here that he reveals to Lucy that she has gained a rather fearsome reputation because of Natsu's antics. After Natsu Dragneel finds Wendy, Hibiki helps Natsu find his and Lucy's position through his Magic. Allowing him to reach Erza just in time and allow Wendy to cure her of the poison. However no sooner then this task is accomplished, Jellal Fernandes activates Nirvana, which Hibiki knows about having been informed by Ichiya secretly.[15] Both Erza and Natsu split from the group at this point and Wendy nearly succumbs to the power of Nirvana due to her negative thoughts, forcing Hibiki to knock her out for her own safety. He then carries Wendy while Lucy, Charle, Happy and he try to follow after their friends. Hibiki explaining Nirvana's purpose along the way. However they soon come across Angel who nearly kills Natsu having incapacitated him by exploiting his motion sickness. Lucy does battle against the Oración Seis member with Hibiki nearly joining in. But he is wounded when Angel takes control of Sagittarius and hits him in the shoulder, leaving Hibiki out for most of the fight. As the battle continues, Angel mentions she was the one who killed Hibiki's fellow member, Karen, who was also his girlfriend. This news greatly shocks Hibiki and he is nearly affected by Nirvana due to his negative thoughts, but he manages to suppress them. Later he watches as Lucy nearly sacrifices herself to free Karen's former spirit, Aries, from Angel's grasp. But she is saved when Angel's spirit, Gemini, who can't bring themselves to kill her after reading Lucy's heart and discovering her pure love for all Celestial Spirits. As Angel dismisses them, Hibiki comes up at Lucy from behind seemingly affected by Nirvana and makes to strangle Lucy. But its a ruse to get Angel off her guard while he uploads a top level spell into Lucy's mind, mentioning to her that it was her love of Celestial Spirits that saved him from Nirvana. He then passes out from exertion but accomplishes his task as his power allows Lucy to fire off the spell and defeat Angel. As he recuperates, he leads the rest of the Light Team on board the Christina (repaired in a make-shift manner by the Mages who were using their individual Magics in tandem to enable the vessel to fly once again) a charge against Nirvana to save the Cait Shelter Guild as Zero attempts to destroy it. He was the one who found Nirvana's weakness and, using his Magic, he forwards it to the others. However, Zero hijacked the transmission and reveals that he already defeated four of their comrades(Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy) and that he is standing in front of one of the lacrimas. Hibiki, along with the rest of the light team, tells the four to stand up. When they finally finalized the plan, Hibiki reaches his limit and transmission was cut off. After the Oracion Seis was defeated and Nirvana stopped, the Light team regroups in Cait Shelter Guild where they learn the secret of the guild. Saga X791 Magia i Umiejętności thumb|188px|Hibiki wysyła do Natsu mapę , jak dojść do Erzy Archiwum (古文書 Komonjo lit. Paleografia): Magią Hibikiego jest unikalna magia zwana Archiwum, która umożliwia mu pełną kontrolę nad rozmaitymi danymi i informacjami, które może przesyłać do wybranych osób lub całych drużyn. Możliwość "podejrzenia" ludzkich umysłów, pozwoliła mu na szybkie zorientowanie się w stanie psychicznym Wendy, która zamartwiała się faktem ożywienia Jellala. Tylko jego szybka reakcja uchroniły ją od przejścia na "ciemną" stronę. * Podmuch Mocy: User can manifest his Archive Magic in a form of Magical screens and forcefully explode them in front of his target causing similar damage of a blast. It is sufficient enough to throw away his target into the air, as seen with Wendy. * Tarcza Mocy: User can cast a Magical shield from screens with his Magic. It is unknown to what degree it could stand up to assaults, both Magical or otherwise, but was powerful enough to block an Ice-Make spell cast by Gemini (who was assuming Gray's form and abilities at that time). * Telepatia '(思念伝達魔法 ''Shinen Dentatsu Mahō): This Magic allows users to communicate with other people just using his mind. With this, he is able to establish contact with comrades even over considerable distances. However, it is likely that he can only establish this connection to individuals that he knows, met, and is personally familiar with. Other users of Archive are also capable of intercepting the connection, as Zero has demonstrated, by "jacking-in" * '''Transfer Informacji: User can uses his Magic to transfer some information into person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconaissance missions, since Hibiki can send information regarding miscellaneous data (such as the nearby surroundings, for instance) to his comrades, which they can perceive on a mental level as loading bars in buffering progress occurring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real time; with this, he can navigate allies on where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that he could transfer also includes (but probably not limited to) the knowledge on how to perform powerful spells and enchantments like Urano Metria. Unfortunately, bestowing such information to another person is not without drawbacks; it seems to induce a mental strain that lasts for the duration of the download (though Lucy was perfectly fine after performing Urano Metria, albeit could not remember any details of it after that). As such, Hibiki claims that executing the skill based on the information he provides can only be used once. Ciekawostki *Ewidentnie, on i Jenny Realight są parą, gdyż w 172 odcinku anime całowali się. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Blue Pegasus Kategoria:Mężczyźni